


language of flowers

by zebrise



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebrise/pseuds/zebrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love...death...hatred...</p>
            </blockquote>





	language of flowers

Prologue


End file.
